It Came from Beneath the Wink
by AlphardEscope
Summary: The Sohma family hears that Tohru has a new tomboy friend named Escope, but when she visits their house, they figure out soon enough that they are complete opposite! Even with their dramatic differences, they still believe that the Curse is safe...But they couldn't be more wrong! ;) *Wink*
1. New Girl

**((DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fruits Basket, or the Sohmas. I only own Escope, and my writing. ^^))**

**Hey guys! This is Alphard, and this is my first fan fiction! Feel free to Review, Follow, and Favorite! Enjoy! :D**

**Chapter #1- Escope**

[Kyo POV]

"Damn…that girl is super hot!"

"She is!"

The three idiots that I normally hang out with said, one after the other. They kept going on, and on, about the New Girl. Even though this is her first day, it gets annoying.

_I _ have no feelings for her, but for some reason, I can't seem to tear my eyes away!

She walked by so slowly, it was as if she was _purposely _torturing me.

"What's her name anyway?" I asked the three idiots.

"Uh, well, I'm not sure, but everyone calls her Escope, but the principal said that wasn't her real name." replied the idiots, the sentence was choppy, each of them cutting each other off to answer my question.

"Idiots."

[Escope POV]

I walked to my locker nice and slow, absorbing every detail around me. It was really hard to get used to this school, its freaking huge!

"Too bad these crappy uniforms don't come in black." I mumbled to myself, pushing through the many crowds of boys and girls jumbled around just to see _me._ I mean, I'm flattered that anyone cares to see me, but come on, I had _no_ elbow room whatsoever.

"Beat it, shawty." I said, pushing away an easy-to-tell pervert.

I trudged along in my miniskirt with my chain jingling, and my hair swaying side to side.

_Finally, my locker! _I nearly screamed, I had so much joy inside, I could've hopped up and down a hundred times!

Every time I transfer to a new school, they always stick me with the very top locker. I guess it's because I'm tall. It would take up more space, but why can't they just put all the lockers on the bottom, instead of stacking them like boxes?! Oh wait. They are boxes. Metal boxes.

~Time Skip~

I was walking out of the doorway of my class 1-D, with every one in the class telling me cheesy shit like "Goodbye!" and "See you tomorrow babe!"

"It was nice meeting you guys." I replied half way in and halfway out of the classroom looking at every one's faces. _Damn. I forgot that I was the only American._

I walked out of the room, ignoring their childish squeals.

While I was walking down the hall, I happened to catch a glimpse of some weird looking hair! It was purple!

But the strangest part, was that he was talking to a girl!

I quickly jumped behind a set of lockers, staying out of eye contact.

I peered at him from behind one of the lockers.

"Um, I just w-wanted to talk to you. I mean, tell you something, P-P-Prince Yuki…" I heard the girl say.

"You can tell me. I'm l-listening." 'Prince Yuki' (As I heard her call him) replied politely.

_Wow. You'd think he'd be more…punk. Especially with that kind of hair. Then again, he looks pretty girly in the face. Just another pretty boy. Pathetic._

My thoughts were soon interrupted .

"Y-Yuki! I lov-" she tried going for an embrace, but….

He stopped her.

Grabbed her head with her arms were flailing about.

Her expression changed.

Now, instead of looking sweet, she looked a little…creepy and mad.

I was shocked, beyond all means, and that's for sure!

"You don't want to get close to anyone, do you, Yuki!" she said, looking straight into his dark, purple eyes.

_Well…his name's definitely Yuki. I wonder why he's a 'prince'._

She pulled away from his grasp, and he slowly let go.

"The truth is, you think you're too good for a normal girl like me!"

My mouth was hanging open now.

_But why…._

_Why did he do that?_

_How could he?_

The thought sent shivers down my spine.

_Why did he grab her?_

_He can't even take a hug?_

He looked over at me. I could tell he was embarrassed.

I guess I got so shocked, I didn't realize I had stepped away from my hiding spot.

_Did he even see me? _**TO BE CONTINUED **

**Well, that the end of chapter one! ^^ Remember to review! Hope you enjoyed it! **** This is my first fanfic, and I'm excited! I'll try to update soon. **

**~Alphard :3**


	2. The Prince

**((DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fruits Basket, or the Sohmas. I only own Escope, and my writing.))**

**Hey guys! It's me again, and I'm here with the 2nd chapter! Enjoy! ^^**

**Chapter #2- The Prince**

[Kyo POV]

_It's been a really long day…and that damn Rat isn't even in LAST HOUR!_

I sighed. _It's really pathetic when you don't show up for the last hour of the day, when you bothered to go to all the other classes._

[Yuki POV]

I slowly turned my head due to a small _bing_ noise.

A girl halfway behind a locker was staring at me.

_Did she see me? Oh no, think of an excuse, think of an excuse. Darn, what's her name anyway?! Ezope, oscope, something involving scope! That's it! Escope!_

By the time I racked my brain to remember her name, she was already intensely staring with her red eyes.

"Hello. It's nice to meet you, is your name Escope?"

She didn't respond, and she was still staring heavily.

_I'm an idiot. What a cheesy remark._

"Um, Yuki? My name is Escope. It's nice to meet you too."

She replied, acting as if she didn't even notice I was there before.

_Maybe she just got there._

"Wait! I'm late for class!" I said, loud enough for Escope to hear.

"Me too. So what?" she said nonchalant, as if she didn't care if she failed.

_Eh. I don't think she did._

"Goodbye for now Escope." I said halfway down the hall, on my way to Miss Shiraki's class.

I opened the door, and interrupted one of Miss Shiraki's lectures, as I trudged to my seat, which apparently was at the back of the room today.

[Kyo POV]

The damn Rat all of a sudden, just barged in, and with no warning darted towards his seat.

He didn't miss much at all, just ten minutes or so of the beginning of Mayu's boring lectures.

I was ignoring every word, and so bored, I tapped on Tohru and asked if she was listening.

"Mmmhmm!" Was her only reply.

I watched as Tohru's hand moved back and forth at the speed of lightning as she was writing down every word Mayuko said.

"Miss Shiraki?" questioned Tohru.

"Yes, Miss Honda?"

"May I have a Bathroom Pass?"

"Of course." Replied Mayu, smiling at how polite she was.

_This is gonna be a long year…a long year._

[Tohru POV]

I was walking down the hall, making my way to the bathroom.

I passed the student council room, the gym, the cafeteria…..

_Woah, Wait a minute! I'm lost!_ I gave a worried look.

_Oh no. What would mom do? Maybe if I keep walking this way, I won't get more lost._

I went door to door, looking all around.

I looked into classrooms, knocked on doors, and all anyone could was, "Go away!" or, "Get lost! Oh wait, you already ARE!"

_That was so embarrassing...and why was that guy staring at my skirt? Oh well, he probably hadn't seen mine before. Hehe!_

From all the way down the hall, I could see a flash of black hair.

_Huh... did I just see someone...or something?_

I walked a little bit more, glancing left and right, as my brown dress shoes clapped in a steady beat.

The black haired _head _turned around! "Eeeee!" I screamed. Surprized by the sudden movement, I jumped and stepped back.

"Who are _you_?" asked the a tall, gothic looking girl.

_A person?! Could it be? I'm saved!_

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Well guys, that's the end of chapter two! Tune in for the next chapter! Remember to Review, Favorite, and Follow! I'll be sure to type up chapter 3 in a little bit. Feel free to PM me if you have any questions or suggestions you might want to add to my story! If you do, I'll write you back!**

** ~Alphard:3 **


End file.
